1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an event analysis apparatus which analyzes events such as an alarm generated in an industrial plant or an operation procedure of an operator and extracts a cause-and-effect relationship of the event, a non-transitory computer-readable storage medium storing a computer program analyzing the events, and a method for analyzing the events.
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2012-284529, filed Dec. 27, 2012, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
In a distributed control system or the like which controls a field device group of a sensor, an actuator, etc. using control systems such as field controllers distributed and arranged in an industrial plant, an event analysis apparatus which acquires and analyzes events such as an alarm generated in the plant or an operation procedure of an operator is known.
FIG. 12 is a block diagram illustrating a configuration of an event analysis apparatus of the related art. As illustrated in FIG. 12, the event analysis apparatus 300 includes an event log collection unit 310 and an event display unit 320.
Events such as operation recording of an operator for a control system 340 or an alarm may be saved by the control system 340 as a log and saved by a historian 350. The event log collection unit 310 collects the event log from either or both sides and records the collected event log on a storage device provided internally or externally.
The event log collection unit 310 performs a statistical process of calculating an occurrence frequency or ratio of each event or the like for a collected event group, and displays an event list, a histogram indicating situations of the occurred events, a result of the statistical process, etc. on a display device 330 via the event display unit 320. A user can promote efficiency improvement of plant operation and the like by referring to information displayed on the display device 330.
The related art is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2007-164463, J. Pearl, “Probabilistic Reasoning in Intelligent Systems: Networks of Plausible Inference,” Morgan Kaufmann, 1988, and Hiroki Suyari, “Introduction to Bayesian Network (1),” MEDICAL IMAGING TECHNOLOGY, Vol. 21, No. 4, September 2003.